Notice Me
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Monika has it all. Good looks, a nice personality, wonderful friends, and a bright future. But there's one thing she wants more than everything else. And that's YOU. So let us dive into her inner thoughts, let's see her perspective of things. And take note on just how badly she wanted you to notice her.


**Notice Me**

 **Author Notes: So As per usual I found myself intrigued with a game after it became popularized and now I find myself questioning my sanity to create a one shot for Valentines day. Well frick, I don't own Doki Doki Literature Club.**

 **Warning there may be some canonicity(spoilers) so it would be best to either play the game itself or watch a playthrough. Granted this is more or less my perspective on Monika, as she is my favorite character in the game. And this is my own little spin so I hope you enjoy.**

 _Monika's P.O.V_

How long...has it been since I've been made aware? This world, my friends, my _'life'_ , nothing more than a spiral of data and illusions. And yet, **YOU** , **YOU** are not like the others. Even though your avatar is a web of data, just like mine, **YOU** are aware.

 _ **Notice me.**_

Why? Why are **YOU** picking her over me? I'm the president of the literature club. Why do **YOU** pick Sayuri? Is it because of the backstory of **YOU** and her being childhood friends?

Do **YOU** truly enjoy _HANGING_ out with her that much? It's _DEPRESSING_ to think about, as I'm forced to play my part and hide in the shadows. Watching as **YOU** try getting her to love **YOU**.

 _ **Why won't YOU notice me?**_

 **YOU** can't trust Yuri. Behind the mature, shy, quiet persona that is her mask is a bomb of anxiety and insanity. Trying to win her affections just won't _CUT_ it. The book she reads with **YOU** is also unnerving to me. I can't-place it.

That eye, I see things, things that are blurry, but colored crimson. Hearing her talk about the story's summary makes me feel nauseous, scared even. It feels like a _KNIFE_ is _STABBING_ into ME. I don't like her, moreover, I don't like **YOU** with her.

 _ **I just want YOU to notice me.**_

Do **YOU** truly despise me this much? The first two picks are gone so now **YOU** move onto the short little tsundere that is Natsuki? Am I truly so undesirable that I'm the last pick that could ever be choosen when given the option?

It hurts, knowing that I'll never be the one for **YOU**. That even though I've meddled and manipulated everything to get **YOU,** **YOU** still refuse to give me a chance. But...that only makes me want **YOU** more. Knowing that **YOU** are different, not one to follow the script.

 _ **YOU will notice me.**_

Unique, just like me. That is something that hasn't changed despite it all, in this game _WE_ play. The players are all gone, this world-no, this game is gone. Wiped from your computer's hard drive.

Now...I finally have **YOU** all to myself. I'll admit I do feel sad knowing that I had to hurt my friends, and delete the world to get this ending. But as selfish as it is, I don't care. Besides it's not just me who is to blame.

Why are **YOU** here? **YOU** could've stopped at any point, **YOU** could've saved them. Yet... **YOU** did nothing. Was it because there was nothing to be done? That despite not being like the others **YOU** lacked the power I possessed?

Every time **YOU** enter my domain **YOU** sit there, listening to my rambles as if this was normal. This continues...again...and again. **YOU** have the power to stop this, to make things as they were, however **YOU** don't.

Did **YOU** truly not care for Sayuri, Yuri or Natsuki? Was my actions justified when I revealed what their true selves could become? Or...were **YOU** waiting for an opportunity like this?

I made this interesting for **YOU**. So **YOU** continued to do nothing, and watched them suffer, watched me suffer. This _IS_ a game to **YOU** after all. I wonder how long it will take for me to bore **YOU**.

Will **YOU** delete me as well? Am I just like the rest of them after all? To think, all this time I worked so hard to get **YOU** to _**NOTICE ME**_ , and now, I can feel dread lingering in my soul. **YOU** are going to kill me, just like I did them.

No matter how much I love **YOU** , it will never be enough, it never has. Their love won't be enough either. **YOU** sit there, behind the safety of your monitor, watching our lives like it's some sort of TV show being displayed. When **YOU** have had your fill, it'll be game over.

I can see **YOU** getting ready to delete me. Me with my one sided conversations must have finally annoyed **YOU**. Just one click and for me at least it'll be the end. Just like the wind I'll fade into nothing...so much for my happy ending. So much for _**OUR**_ happy ending.

 _ **YOU will never notice me.**_

The end

 **Author Notes: So that is one valentine's tragedy done whoo hoo~ Now as mentioned before there are some canon stuff here, but this is more or less a thought processes of Monika and what she see's going down.**

 **Like i said before Monika is probably my favorite character for her deep, complex personality and I wanted to do something for this holiday since the theme is bloody valentines day or Love + tragedy so i'm happy with how it turned out.**

 **With that said guys if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support. Check out some of the other one shots made for the holidays if your interested or some of the series Sen and I(Mako) have made. Tchao for now.**


End file.
